Traditional sinks have drains with manually operated stoppers. Some of these sinks have an additional, overflow hole near the upper edge of the sink to prevent accidental overflow. Some newer glass bowl sinks, other decorative sinks, and other traditional sinks do not have overflow holes. Neither the sink with drain only, nor the sink with drain plus overflow hole configuration is very reliable at preventing overflow. Sink overflows result in unnecessary and preventable waste and damage.